1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioner. More specifically, the present invention relates to an air conditioner having a filter cleaning unit mounted thereto for cleaning foreign matter from a filter.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the air conditioner can change a room to have a comfortable environment by drawing the air through an air inlet, changing a temperature, humidity, or cleanness of the air, and discharging the air to the room through an air outlet.
If the air conditioner is provided with a compressor, a condenser, an expansion device, and an evaporator, the air conditioner may cool or heat the room. If the air conditioner is provided with an air cleaner, the air conditioner may clean room air.
The air conditioner may have different kinds of air cleaners mounted thereto, and particularly, by mounting a filter which can filter out foreign matter from the air, the air conditioner may clean the room as the filter filters out the foreign matter from the air when the air conditioner is in operation. The filter may be separated from the air conditioner for cleaning, or replacing, the filter to maintain or manage the filter clean.
If there is much foreign matter at the filter, since air suction capability of the air conditioner will become poor, the filter is required to be cleaned or replaced, periodically.
It is a recent trend that a filter cleaning unit is mounted to the air conditioner for cleaning the filter to enhance convenience of use of the air conditioner.